Let it go, Let it return
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: Some robots and humans celebrates the years being with then, And a situation occurs with Christy, some men wanted her being separated form her family, can Auto captain McCrea or her best friend save her? figure it out! This is for my Friend Nightassassin480!


Let it go, let it return

In the few years robots and humans, shared all their belongings together, some humans believed that robots were other things, than just machines, even some families accepted their robots as close familiars. But someday the big friendship between humans and robots will be ended, by someone or something, but who knows maybe will be true or false.

One sunny morning, humans and robots were celebrating their unbreakable existence, it seem to be like 700 years together humans with machines, some kids had dog robotic pets, and some adults loyal caregivers, they were glad to have such as great friends, also some robots were familiar to all the Axiom family, Eve was a probe, but it was like a different robot, everybody loved her sweet-cute personality, no matter she were serious or not.

Second famous robot were, the Waste Allocator Load Lifter Earth Class (Wall-e) he were friendly, funny and sometimes a little fool, he has a great relation with Eve, they both loved to each other, and procreated a new robot named as 'Tsuki' Tsuki were same form as Eve, but had a mud color same as Wall-e, blue eyes as Eve's and were, wall-e and Eve adoration.

Other robots, were M-o, a really clean robot, hated dirt and always acted as a great janitor, his shape were square-little, much of the humans referred him as cute.

VN-GO , an artist robot, he like painting and all that had relation with art, but he were a dirt problem, M-o hated him, but sometimes it was his companion.

Other robots were superior than others, for example the Secur-T units, were the space police, in other place it was Go-4 the tiny firm robot, he is a great robot, but his size made him feel useless at times, but it was assistant of the master, boss of all the robots. Auto.

Auto were emotionless, heartless and uncaring, he is the Captain's assistant and steering wheel, Auto had all the control of the Axiom, he controlled all robots, and can understand other languages, also he had another companion and it was a young girl, that is nine years old, he saved her from an evil robot, that killed all of her family leaving her alone and orphan, she is Christy, the timid girl but were a really sweet innocent little girl. Although Auto never showed any emotion to nobody, he had a feeling for Christy, he didn't admitted all his feelings but liked the young girl, also he planned to celebrate his two years living with her, it seem like two years their meeting, Christy liked Auto, she always wanted to know more of his origin, she helped him to do his duties, and created a great friendship with Tsuki, procreated robot of Wall-e and Eve.

At the middle of the day, all the robots and humans from the whole Axiom finish their celebration, and returned to do their normal life things, the two lovable robots Eve and Wall-e were also celebrating their anniversary together, while Tsuki continued her road to see Christy at the bridge.

On the bridge all seem to be calm, and as usual as always, Captain McCrea were silently staring at the Axiom people aside with their metallic friends, with his big BNL coffee cup, sipping , meanwhile Auto just steered the ship, Christy were waiting for her best friend to come play with her, she grew up a little bit than last year, even her black curly hair, still being long, but this time she had pigtails with pink ribbons tied at her sides, and changed her look with a green pretty overalls, her tennis shoes now were pink, Christy's look were much better as last one, even she started to act as valiant and cheerful little girl, although continued being so shy, she always showed respect to everybody, but there were some assistant that unlike her, and it was Go-4 , she really wanted to have a friend ship with him, but he refused to have it, which makes sometimes, Christy a sad feeling, because thought that were strange as others kids.

"Mmm… I'm bored! Let's play please?" A bored Christy pleaded for having fun, she had waited for her best friend to come play with her, but never come during the celebration, the first to speak it was Go-4 who was a little annoyed.

"Could you please stop whining? You know here we're working too much!"

"Go-4 unit please be quiet."

"B-but-"

"Be quiet!"

That were Captain McCrea's words to the annoyed robot, he was making sure that Christy doesn't cry since Go-4 had made her cry several times, and he really hated hearing kids crying, and it realized that she was about to cry, he can listen her sadly sobs.

"Christy, c'mon don't show those crocodile tears, it is alright now." McCrea soothed the innocent girl, who just nodded silently wiping away her tears, and smiling to the gentleman, her ocean blue eyes made a caring pretty smile on McCrea's face, she hugged him.

"Thank you, captain!" The sweet little girl softly smiled.

Just then the elevator doors opened, and appeared a young probe smiling tight to the bridge's people.

"Tsuki, you're here!" Christy happily came running closer to Tsuki.

"Welcome here youngster probe, it is nice to see you again." McCrea saluted her gently, and Tsuki smiled to him.

"Good day, little one." Auto finally break his silent mode, and move towards the kids.

"Ah-tow, Chwisty, Cah-tain ." Tsuki's words were like a baby words, since she haven't adjust her vocabulary yet, she still talking little words.

"You funny!" Christy said happily to Tsuki, and with that the both of them began playing their favorite games.

Soon the fun were stopped by the superiors of the Buy n Large company, they entered without saying a simple word and went near Christy, they grabbed her by her arm, which made the young girl scream, instantly McCrea and Auto appeared in the road, angry.

"Hey what do you think are you doing? Leave her in peace!" McCrea angrily growled, he wanted the girl aside him, the others looked up at the man and with bow they said.

"Hello Axiom's captain. The reason of this is that Humanized kids can't be near robots, she has to come with us and will be returned with her real parents if we located them."

McCrea was amazed he never knew that, he always see kids playing with their robots, and it was not fair that Christy has to go with that strange people, and he knew that she were orphan, Auto and him adopted her the same day Auto saved her, he really wanted to punch that men with his own arms, and it was visibly growling, by the other side Auto were silent but feeling his paternal instincts active, he thought to tazed the bad guys by a quick idea.

"Release her now. It is a warning." Auto then stated to the situation, he realized that Christy was going to cry, he quickly passed beneath the men and took Christy to his side

The men prepared their weapons to protest Christy, that made Christy scream and shed tears of fear, Auto showed protection and defense for the young girl, he stood in front of her all the time trying to scare the bad men that wanted to separate her from her family.

"I say leave her in peace!" Auto again demanded the men to leave all the Axiom family in peace, in seconds Auto could taze them but he doesn't wanted to be in problem in Autopilots Committee same as last situation, he really loved Christy and will not going to let the men take her off himself and the Axiom.

"We need her! It is an order so please let her go with us."

"Never!"

The men and the Axiom people still fighting Christy, and the poor little girl cried hysterically she was scared to be separated of her family, she hid herself behind Auto, and Auto just caressed her gently, it was a strange gesture from him, he was all the time emotionless, he only liked her since she always were near him helping him with his duties, and making him company, Auto loved that sweet part of her, and will still protecting her until the end, he were pleased with all her company.

"What are you doing it is just making her cry, you're not going to take her from us." McCrea protested holding Christy tight to cease her crying, she just sobbed in his chest trying to calm down herself.

"We don't care! She's going with us now!" The men quickly yanked Christy form the Captain's arms, and rapidly rushed to the elevator doors, they thought that they won the argument, but they were stopped by Tsuki , she took out her weapon again, the men angrily knocked Tsuki, then Auto threw some bombs to them, the men responded by hitting the young girl.

"If you don't cease this, We'll hit your appreciated girl." One of the men warned them, hitting again the breathless girl, watching that Auto wanted to kill them, he tried the best to not taze them, by the other side Tsuki called to her creators, which came quickly to the bridge.

Eve gasped at Christy getting hurt, she quickly yanked her from the men and protected her near her creation, Wall-e kicked the men with his old dirty boots, causing them a lot of pain.

"Alright you win, she can stayed here, we agreed, you protected her all the time, she can be with you, sorry if we caused problems." The men gently cease the situation, McCrea smiled at them, giving his hand to them as a friendship, the men agreed the gesture.

Christy also agreed their apology, after Auto cured her scars, and stopped her fear and crying.

"Sorry Christy, we don't knew that you were safe here."

"No problem" Christy cheerfully replied, also hugging the men with her sweet attitude.

After the big situation, Christy still being a little confused, why they wanted her leaving her family? If they were nice with her, she sighed as she stared at the stars, then she realized that Auto were aside her, she looked up at him with her innocent look.

"Auto, why do they wanted me to be apart of you?" Christy meekly asked.

"I don't now Christy, but you're with me you don't have anything to worry about." Auto gently responded to her with a tiny smile.

"I love you Auto, you're so nice every time I'm with you." Christy was about to shed tears, she sobbed one tear, but Auto quickly wiped it away, caressing the girl's hair.

"I appreciate you so much, I promise that nothing bad happens to you Christy." Auto said to Christy that sweet words, Christy smiled at him and yawned.

"I think that you should sleep for now, it's getting too late."

"Ok, but can you rock me a little?" Christy innocently responded.

"Of course sweet girl I can do that." Auto said and with that he started rocking the young girl who quickly sleep on the autopilot arms, he showed a little smile to her, and placed her in her bed, and he went to rest himself as well. Christy was his only beloved person, he would never preferred other person as her.

The end.

This a gift to a very good friend for me, enjoy it Nightassassin480!


End file.
